Love Without a Last Name
by totally.me107
Summary: Greg/OC. Greg has met the girl of his dreams. She just has left out one very crucial fact...her last name. What happens when he finds out who she is related to in the lab! mentions of two csi:miami characters. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Love Without a Last Name**

Greg felt like he was on cloud nine. He was in love. He had met the girl of his dreams. And the best part was, she was moving back to Vegas.

_Flashback…_

She was living down in Miami. Grissom had sent him to a convention down in Florida and they happened to sit next to each other during each lecture. Greg, being the flirt that he was, thought it was best to strike up a conversation with the beautiful woman to his left.

"Well hi. I'm Greg Sanders but you can call me your future husband." He said with a wink.

"Wow, someone thinks highly of himself. Um…I'm Chloe. It's a pleasure to meet you. And about that future husband "joke"…well we'll just forget that that was said."

"Nice to meet you, Chloe. Dang, you are hot. Has anyone ever told you that? Because…dang," Greg said nearly drooling.

"Mmm….I can't say anyone has been that blunt about it. Thank you though. So…how long have you been a CSI?"

"Well, I am pretty new at it. See I used to be a lab rat. I worked in the DNA lab and look at me now! I'm being sent to conventions like all the other CSIs who have been doing this way before I even dreamt of it. How about yourself?"

"My ex-boyfriend worked for the Miami CSI. And when I moved down here I was jobless for quite a while. I talked to Ryan about it and he convinced me to talk to Horatio about getting a job. I had experience since I was a level 2 CSI in New York. And that's my boring story."

"I didn't find it boring at all. So ex-boyfriend huh? Does that mean you're…you know. Available?" He wagged his eyebrows.

"I might be."

"Hmm…very interesting. Because, I'll have you know, I also am available. Funny,

huh?"

"Ha yes. So, what should we do about this awareness of our availability?"

"Chloe, would you like to go get something to eat after this?"

"I would love to, Greg."

_End flashback_

Crime lab---

"Wow Greg. I haven't seen you this jumpy since Warrick dared you to drink 10 cups of your Blue Hawaiian. What's gotten into you?" Nick asked as he met up with the overly excited man.

"My girlfriend just got transferred here from Miami! She's gonna be working here! Isn't that awesome? She flies in at two. I can't wait to see her. You know, people say long distance relationships don't work but look at us. Six months, baby. Six months! I can't believe how long it has been since I've seen her. Man, I miss seeing her beautiful face everyday."

"Wait, wait, wait! You have a girlfriend? And you didn't tell us? Why not man?"

"Ugh…surprise? I guess I was so caught up in love I assumed everyone knew."

"Never assume." Nick said quoting their boss.

"Ha ok, Grissom. Speaking of him…where is that man? I need to get my love at the airport and I need to ask him about leaving early."

"Your love? Ha oh man. Wait, where is she going to stay? Does she have family in Vegas or she coming all for _you_?" Nick asked batting his eyelashes.

"She already has an apartment waiting for her. And bonus, its four blocks from mine. Amazing right? Oh, and she said she has a brother that lives here. She actually said he works at the lab. You don't have a sister named Chloe do you?" Greg asked jokingly.

"Nope, none of my family has ever lived in Florida."

"Well then who could it be? Forget all the girls. Not Archie. I know that for sure. Not you. No to Warrick. It's her brother so I'm desperately hoping it's not Gris. Please not Hodges. That would just be…." Greg cringed at the thought.

"Man, it's not like you're going to marry the woman. I mean…wait, you're not planning on asking her to marry you are you? Greg?"

"Oh look! Grissom! Hey Grissom I need to talk to you! Uh bye, Nick!" Greg yelled as he went running after his boss.

"Greg! This talk isn't over!" He yelled back. "That kid."

"What kid?" Catherine asked as she was walking by Nick with Warrick and Sara.

"Greg. He claims he is in love. He is on his way to get her at the airport now."

"Greg? In love?" Warrick asked looking very confused.

"Supposedly. And also supposedly, she has a brother that works here in the lab."

"Really? Wow. What is she going to be doing here in Vegas?" Sara joined the conversation.

"She's moving here from Miami. Oh, and not only is she Greg's new love, but also our new co-worker."

"What?!?! That's going to be rather awkward if it doesn't work out between the two of them. And we do know how Greg and his previous girlfriends ended up...splits-ville." Warrick added.

"Yeah. But you never know. Greg can be the romantic type. Maybe she actually is in love with him too." Catherine shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and meet this woman who has captivated our Greggo's heart." Nick laughed as he walked away from the group.

"You don't think he is making this all up do you?"

"I don't know, Cath. It doesn't sound like something he would do. Hodges maybe…." Warrick laughed to himself.

"Sara, since Greg has taken off, I need you to take over what he was about to do. So if you head into my office you will find a lovely pile of paperwork that needs to be filed," Grissom said pushing Sara along.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill Greg."

Airport----

Greg anxiously waited at baggage claim with flowers in his hand. He had never been so nervous before. There was something about this girl that was different than his previous girlfriends. With them, he couldn't see anything with them in the future which was why he ended those relationships. But with Chloe, he could definitely see them growing old together watching their grandchildren run around their house while re-telling their story of how they met to their children. Greg's thoughts were interrupted once he saw a crowd of people coming towards him. He searched the crowd until he saw her. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

"Chloe! Chloe over here!" He yelled running up to her.

"Greg! Oh my goodness, Greg!" She ran into his arms and gave him a hug she had been dying to do so for long.

"You look beautiful, Chloe. Ah! I can't believe you're here and you're staying!" He leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly. But the kiss deepened since it was months since the last time he felt her lips on his.

"I can't believe it either, Greg. Wow, you look amazing. I can't believe we're going to be together at last!"

"I can't wait for you to meet everyone at the lab. I bet they all think I am making you up. So…let's go get your bags and then we can drive over to your apartment. I have to head back to the lab actually to finish my shift. Grissom only let me take an extra long lunch. He wouldn't give me the rest of the day off. You could hang out at the lab with me or you can get settled at your place. What would you like to do, my love?"

"I would love to go to the lab with you, darling." She leaned up to kiss him again only to have their kiss interrupted by loud beeping telling them the bags were coming.

After apologizing to three different women for Greg accidentally grabbing their bags thinking they were hers, Chloe followed him to his Tahoe and they were off to her new apartment. The moving van was coming the next day so she dropped her bags off inside and then they headed back to the lab.

Outside the Crime lab----

"Greg, come on. I want to go in and meet everyone."

"Chloe wait," he grabbed her arm as she was starting to walk towards the building. "You mean so much to me. The six months I've known you have been the happiest of my life. I can't imagine my life without you, babe. So…" he got down on his knee, "Chloe, will you…will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

"Oh! Oh, Greg! Of course I will." She said with tears in her eyes.

He placed the ring on her finger and grabbed her in his arms for a hug that swept her off her feet. He leaned down and kissed her like he had never kissed her before.

"I love you, Greg Sanders." Tears were falling from her face.

"I love you too, Chloe…wait a minute. Last name. You've never told me your last name." The realization was just dawning on him.

"I will tell you, but after we meet your friends. Come on, babe."

Inside the Crime lab----

"Hey, he wasn't making her up after all. Wow, nice job, Greggo." Warrick said patting him on the shoulder.

"Warrick, meet Chloe. Chloe, this is Warrick, not your brother." He pulled her along until he found Nick.

"Nick, this is Chloe and Chloe here's Nick. Now, Nick, you weren't lying to me before. She isn't one of your sisters is she?"

"Sorry, Greg. But it's very nice to meet you, Chloe. I look forward to working with you."

"Yeah it should be…." Greg started pulling her along again.

"Catherine, Sara, and Grissom meet Chloe." He looked over at Chloe who shook her head.

"Nice to meet you. I'm very excited to get to work with all of you."

They walked into the DNA lab where all the lab rats were gathered.

"Ok, Archie, Hodges, Mia, Wendy, Mandy, this is Chl…"

"Chloe! You made it! I've missed you sis!" Hodges ran over to hug his sister.

"No! You have got to be kidding me. Hodges. Your last name is Hodges! My brother in law is going to be Hodges!!" Greg looked like he was ready to pass out.

Suddenly the rest of the team appeared in the room.

"Brother in law? You mean…you two are getting married? I'm going to be related to _him_!!" Now Hodges was the one light headed.

The whole team said their congratulations to the happy couple…well to Chloe at least. Greg was still sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Hodges. Her name is Hodges. Hodges. Hodges…"


End file.
